


Listen

by IAmTerriblyLost



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTerriblyLost/pseuds/IAmTerriblyLost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton Irwin lives in New York City, he moved there from Australia hoping to make a fresh start, hoping his past will stay behind him.  He doesn't speak to anyone except for his boss and co-workers but that changes when he meets Michael Clifford.  Ashton is a part time writer who's uses Michael to bounce ideas off of because he's the only who listens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0.1

Ashton awoke with the blaring 'beep' of his alarm clock which he immediately shut off. He knew he had to get up or he would be late to work. Ashton worked at an old coffee shop downtown that was a pain in the ass to get to, if he didn't leave 15 minutes before his shift at 8 a.m. he would be late.

The curly haired boy lazily stretched before hopping into the bathroom for a quick shower. He didn't have much time to style his hair and his unruly curls refused to be controlled so he shook his head, causing a few water droplets to splatter against the mirror, and threw on a beanie. Next he grabbed his black tee that was ripped in a few places, his faded jeans and a red flannel to top it off.

Ashton's apartment was small and warm with its exposed brick walls and dim lighting. He had done minimal interior design, but had the basics a worn blue couch, a mocha colored coffee table, and a small t.v in the corner. His kitchen was small with just a small oven and fridge stuffed in the corner, of course he didn't have time to get breakfast so he hurriedly slipped on his black converse. Ashton swung on his black backpack and grabbed the only key to the apartment before locking up and shutting the door behind him.

His trek to the coffee shop was long and made even longer by the bustling people about who were heading to work as well. He pulled out his iPhone from his pocket looking at his messages, none. Of course he didn't have any messages the only people he had on his phone was his parents and his boss, Josh. Yes, Ashton Irwin led and exciting life.

Just as he was fast approaching the corner where the shop was located, he collided with someone's chest. Letting out an 'ompf' he dropped his phone on the concrete.

"Sorry mate" replied a crazy red haired boy, his Australian accent heavy in the air.

"It's fine" Ashton scoffed before bending down to pick up his phone, the screen was lightly cracked in the corner.

Sighing, he walked away, he was a few minutes late to work and he knew Josh would be upset considering the morning was the busiest time of the day.

Entering the shop through the alley he was quickly greeted by Calum, who gave him a glare for coming in late.

" 'M Sorry, got caught in traffic" Ashton said quickly setting his back pack on the hook and removing his flannel.

'Whatever, just hurry up, Josh is already at us, you know how busy it is in the mornings." Calum responded before whipping up an order.

He nodded, grabbing an apron and his name tag before going up front.

It indeed was busy in the mornings, everyone wanted their fix before work. There was a long line and Ashton began to take orders passing them along to Calum and Jaime. The morning rush was over and only a few people began milling around the coffee shop.

Usually it got pretty boring after the morning and after arriving late this morning Calum was angry enough to ignore him and settled on talking to Jaime.

Ashton tuned out their conversation and began doodling on the counter with a sharpie. Josh allowed him to draw on the counter provided there wasn't anything explicit. He began shading in a flower the looked like it was winding around the register. He missed the 'ding' of the bell meaning someone had walked in.

Consumed with his drawing he was startled when he heard someone clear their throat, which had him whipping his head up so quickly he was grateful he didn't get whiplash.

It was the same damn kid who bumped into him this morning. Narrowing his eyes, he studied him for a bit. His hair was dyed a violent shade of dark red and he was wearing a Metallica shirt with a denim jacket and black skinny jeans.

"Hey, I"m sorry for running into you this morning, um.. Ashton?" the boy said, glancing at Ashton's name tag.

Ashton sighed "Look, it's fine, I already said it's fine are you going to order or not?"

The boy bit his lip, his green eyes lit up at the question, realizing what he was there for again " Yeah, just a small chai tea is fine."

Ashton handed the order off to Calum and began to drum his fingers on the counter.

" My names Michael," he said, giving Ashton a quick smile.

Ashton noticed how Michael's smile reached his eyes and when he smiled, his eyes lit up along with it he had never seen such a genuine smile before. That's when Calum appeared, handing him the steaming cup raising an eyebrow before returning to his conversation.

"Well, I believe that's about it?" Ashton coughed, raising an eyebrow as Michael didn't say anything.

As if in a stupor, he shook his head, handing Ashton a $5 bill before leaving in a rush calling over his shoulder that he "can keep the change."

Ashton scoffed, he didn't need any extra money from him, he was perfectly earning tips with his own charm, well that's what he thought. The curly haired boy sunk back into his routine of watching the register and making sure Calum and Jaime didn't do anything stupid. Sometimes Ashton wondered if that was the only reason Josh kept him around, to make sure they didn't burn down the shop.

Speaking of Josh he lived upstairs and usually came down around 9:30 to check up on them. It was currently 10:00 so Ashton assumed his boss had had a late Tuesday night. He then heard a 'thud' of footsteps coming from the back, which meant that he had arrived.

"Hey Josh," he heard Calum call from the cappuccino machine and Ash turned around to give him a dimpled grin.

"Hey boss, late night?" he questioned.

That had the brunette rolling his eyes and passing by, to ruffle his hair.

"I told you to call me Josh, none of that boss crap," he replied, instantly making a cup of coffee "yes a rough night indeed Ashy" Josh joked taking a sip of his cup.

That had Ashton scrunching his nose "Awe Josh I thought you wouldn't call me Ashy anymore," he hated the nickname, but of course, Josh adored it, he thought it was 'cute' for a 21 year old, figures.

"So mister grouchy pants anything interesting happen?" Josh asked,looking at him pointedly.

"What?" Ash asked, not seeing at what he was getting at.

"So a lad didn't flirt with you?" Josh said, raising a dark eyebrow.

That had Ashton glaring at him "Damn walls..." he grumbled to himself "Well, I'll have you know that that lad knocked me over in the street and I ended up cracking my phone" he replied "hardly boyfriend material".

Josh snorted rolling his eyes at Ashton. Ashton had to admit, yes Josh was cute in a weird endearing way he had light brown hair and interesting bright blue eyes, but he didn't see him a love interest more like an older protective brother.

"Back to work Ashy" Josh said smiling at him before passing by and ruffling his hair again, which, of course, caused his beanie to fall off.

"Hey!" Ash scolded him playfully as Josh turned around sticking out his tongue before disappearing behind the shop.

Alone again Ashton was bored as there were only a small amount of orders. When the day started to come to and end he remembered he had to close up. Calum and Jaime waved goodbye in which Calum gave him a smile seemingly forgetting about this morning, that's what Ash liked about him the brunette could forgive and forget easily.

Locking up the front doors and changing the sign to closed Ashton quietly whistled to himself as he wiped down the counters and tables, then put away his apron and took his flannel before he left through the back.

'What a morning' he thought to himself, then shivered as he could feel the temperature steadily dropping as the day was coming to an end.The thing with living in New York was that during the fall the immense buildings sometimes blocked out what little sun there was.

Ashton was ready to go home,but the walk to his house seemed longer than usual as he passed an alley someone dragged him back.

Ashton let out a yelp at the strong grip on his arm "Wha-" he said before he was cut off by hand to his mouth.

"Don't say anything" the voice rang throughout the empty alley it was low and gruff most likely a man.

Ashton felt something cold press against his neck and he shivered his flesh arising with goosebumps.

"Look, I don't have any money on me,I swear" Ashton breathed out quietly.

The man pushed him forward and with is free hand began searching his pockets, luckily he had left his backpack at the shop as he didn't need it for the rest of the week. Suddenly he was being pushed onto his knees and held on the floor, causing him to tense up.

"What are you doing?" he asked,his voice shaky,trying not to make any sudden movements.

"What's a pretty boy like you out here on the streets?" the man sneered causing Ashton to flinch away from him.

"Please," he begged squirming under the man's weight.

The man laughed "It's a good thing I don't have time for this maybe I will see you around love. Also, if you tell anyone about this I will find you." he sneered before pushing Ashton further into the concrete.

Ashton couldn't breathe for awhile,his chest heaving as the gravel dug into his hands. He believed he lay there for 15 minutes trying to regain himself again before gingerly picking himself off the ground and shuffling home.

' What was he supposed to do after a situation like that?' He thought nervously, the unknown thief had made a threat that he would find him another time. Ashton was too dumbfounded to do anything and just hurriedly ran to his apartment.

The building wasn't too secure, but the only way anyone could get in was if someone buzzed them up so that was a relief.

Normally Ashton would make himself some dinner before watching t.v and then turning in for the night, but he just threw off his shoes and flannel before melting into his unmade bed. Ashton didn't think that he had the courage to leave his bed anymore, not with that man on he loose. Slowly, with his thoughts consuming him the curly haired boy fell into a restless sleep.


	2. 0.2

It was possibly the second worst night of Ashton's life. He was plagued with terrible nightmares and couldn't sleep after them. It always ended up with him getting mugged in the same alley the man sneering over him before pressing the cold metal of the gun to his head before 'bang' and that's when he awoke in a cold sweat. It seemed silly to be afraid of a person you've never met but somehow this all felt too familiar and he instantly blocked his train of thought, he did not want to think about that tonight, not ever.

Knowing he wasn't going to preform well for work, hell he could hardly make it to his kitchen, he had texted Josh saying that he was sick. He knew Josh would question this since he seemed fine yesterday, but Ashton would tell him what really happened, his friend would probably come to check up on him later that day anyways. Too afraid to sleep, he rested on the sofa quietly watching TV while snacking on some crackers he found in his cupboards.

Ashton always refused to remember his past, but on some days it seemed to creep up on him. He could feel the hands ghosting on his body and he felt repulsed to the point that he took a hot shower. No amount of scrubbing could rid him of the disgust he always felt. Ashton wished he had moved to New York earlier, but circumstances weren't in his favor, therefore he had stayed longer than he intended. Actually he was still paying hospital bills that he could barely keep enough money for food it was frustrating considering he never asked for it.

Ashton laid on his bed wondering what he was going to do when Josh came over he couldn't tell him his past he knew how that always worked out. Josh would probably fire him and then Ashton wouldn't be able to keep up and would probably end up homeless and in debt.

'Maybe it was different this time' he kept repeating to himself, but life didn't work that way it was always making you second guess yourself. He would just tell Josh that he was nearly killed in that alley yesterday and almost assaulted. That had Ashton shivering in disgust he curled up into a ball and force himself to not think about it.

↕ ↕ ↕ 

Josh came around 6 pm after work. The older boy knew where the spare key to Ashton's apartment was so he just let himself in. Josh was worried of course, when he spotted Ashton curled up in a ball eyes shut tight whimpering. He knew he was having a nightmare and that he couldn't wake him up, it's what his mom had taught him. So he just curled around the younger boy and caressed his hair. This was normal, which Josh felt it shouldn't have been, Ashton always had rough nights consisting of nightmares and that's when he would call Josh over. The eldest didn't mind helping him since he was his friend.

↕ ↕ ↕

When Ashton awoke, he found Josh snuggled into him and he felt somewhat better being next to him. Josh was snoring quietly, he had probably covered Ashton's shift that day and the curly haired boy felt bad. Trying not to wake him, he got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. Ashton decided to prepare some tea since that was the easiest thing to do at the moment.

When he returned Josh was still sleeping peacefully and Ashton almost didn't want to wake him but the tea would get cold soon.

"Josh.." Ashton whispered prodding his side.

Josh let out a grumbling huff which probably meant 'fuck off' in sleep language. 

"Awe c'mon mate I didn't make this tea for nothing" ashton replied frowning.

Josh slowly opened his eyes revealing his blue eyes " Alright then give it here" he said making grabby hands at the cup on the side table. Ashton snorted and brought the cup to his friends awaiting grasp.

Once the cup was in Josh's grasp he was starting to come out of his sleep haze "So Ash doesn't seem to me that your sick is there something wrong or did you just want me to work today?" Josh said quickly adding "if so that was a real dick move."

Ashton shook his head sitting cross legged on the bed holding his mug to his chest "Look yesterday I was coming home from work taking the path like a usually do, yeah?" Josh nodded furrowing his eyebrows.

"Well as I was passing by the alley someone creep dragged me into it and nearly shot my head off, luckily he didn't seem interested enough to pursue any other activities.." the boy said swallowing. 

Josh looked shocked " 'M so sorry Ash I had no idea" he replied bringing the smaller boy to his chest.

They sat like that for a couple of minutes, Josh whispering soothing words to Ashton as he sobbed into his shirt. It was rare for him to cry in front of people he was more likely to cry by himself and Josh knew this so it had him worried. 

"Ash did he say anything else? Or did you see how he looked?" 

Ashton sniffled quietly and replied " He told me he would find me and finish what he started and no I didn't it was too dark."

Josh nodded and let out a sigh "Well do you think you find another route home? Preferably one with more people that way that man can't find you."

Ashton let out a small quiet sigh " Yeah that seems doable it might make me a little late to work though." 

Josh just nodded in understanding " "S fine Ash the other boys might be a little pissed but I just want to make sure you stay safe as well. "

With that said in done Josh told Ashton if he had any problems to call him and that he would see him tomorrow. When Josh left the curly haired boy lay on his bed hugging his pillow, staring at the white wall. He didn't know how he was going to handle tomorrow at work he was counting on that Calum and Jaime would be pretty mad at him and he didn't want that. With another day lost, he just went to sleep trying to forget about everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is around 1k to 2k words so I hope that is a decent amount. I know this isn't as popular but I feel like updating a lot so keep an eye out I guess? I hope everyone who is reading this is enjoying it so far I mean I've been putting a lot of my time into this story and I would appreciate some feedback or maybe even a kudos would be fine(:  
> Have a lovely day


	3. 0.3

When Ashton awoke that morning he didn't feel like leaving his cocoon of blankets. Of course he promised Josh he would return to work that day. He practically forced himself to get up and shower and even then he almost fell asleep. Seeming as it was a cold day he just slipped on a gray jumper and black skinnies shoving his converse on his feet. Right before he left, he felt his phone vibrate against his thigh it was a call from Josh.

"Hey," he mumbled in reply.

"Ash! Hey, well I told the guys about a new route change and they were cool with it, but just wanted to let you know that you don't have to be in early." Ash nodded his head and then mentally face palmed himself as Josh couldn't see him.

"Yeah, okay just heading out to be honest," he replied.

"Take care Ash and see you soon!" Josh finished ecstatically before hanging up.

Ashton wondered how he even had the time to be happy, especially at this time in the morning. Running his hands through is curls one more time he locked his door and set off to work. As predicted when he stepped out of his apartment a rush of cold air chilled him. Rubbing his hands together Ashton set off on his new route instead of cutting directly through the city he was going to go around the shop it would take long but it was more crowed after work and that's what mattered. Carefully maneuvering around the crowd Ashton was left to think more. He didn't want to think and that was the probably he just wanted to bury himself in work and forget his problems just for once. He tangled and untangled his fingers just to distract himself.

Just as the curly haired boy was turning the corner he spotted something that caught his eye a splash of red. It's as if his brain slotted the two things together the red and that boy, Michael. He saw him working at this old record shop just through the window. The boy was concentrated on handling a load of records in his arms and putting them in their proper places. Ashton was mesmerized for some unknown reason and he realized that he had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Sheepishly rubbing his arm Ashton kept walking on. He didn't know what had overcome him for a second all he saw was the red headed boy and he had just been, safe.

In all it took him around 4 more minutes to arrive to work. Calum and Jaimie greeted him with a smile and Ash was glad that they weren't mad at him. He took his place at the register twirling the sharpie between his fingers just thinking. When the rush had soon died down Jaime and Calum appeared at his shoulder.

"Hey ash?" Jaimie asked and Ashton nodded his head to show that he was listening.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Calum finished for his friend and Ashton nearly threw the sharpie across the room.

"What?!" Ashton sputtered looking at them with wide eyes.

Calum was the first to soothe him "It's alright, we don't care that you're gay or not we just wanted to know."

Ashton let out a sigh of relief and smiled nervously "No.." he replied trailing off.

"Oh well, this kid came in yesterday looking for you" Jaime said, raising an eyebrow and amused smirk on his face.

Ashton was surprised "How did he look like?" he questioned the two boys.

Calum shrugged "Tall, red hair, wearing some band shirt or something."

Ashton immediately thought of Michael and he shook his head "Well, it doesn't matter, I am not interested in dating anyone right now" he said with a huff.

Jaime stared at him intently before hurriedly looking away when Ashton caught his eye. Brushing off that thought he saw Calum smirk at him "I've got an idea."

Ash groaned "I don't want to hear it, it always ends with me getting in trouble."

His friend thought over it for a second "You're right, but this one will benefit you."

Ashton was confused "What do you mean.." he questioned, imploring.

"I mean that I"m going to help you get a date."

For the second time that morning, Ashton wanted to throw the sharpie but his time at his friend's face. "Oh hell no," he replied narrowing his eyes at the both of them.

" We're going do it anyway, even if you say no Ash" Calum replied, throwing and arm around his shoulder.

"Fine, but it better not mess up my chances with ever being able to date someone" he replied frowning.

"Don't worry princess all will go as planned" Jaime said smirking at him and pinching his cheeks.

"Stop frowning you're going to get wrinkles." Calum teased. Ashton pushed them off of him and told them to get to work a blush on his face as he tried to regain control of himself.

"A bloody date my ass they're going fuck this up" Ashton grumbled quietly to himself.

The door rang and Ashton sighed lifting his head off the counter to take the order. His breath hitched as he stared, a little too long, at Michael.

"Hi, just another small chai tea if that's alright." Michael said, giving Ashton a small smile his green eyes captivating.

Ashton nodded quietly and handed it off to Calum. Suddenly a very handsy Jaimie appeared slapping his butt as he walked passed replying with a "You look tense, babe."

Ashton blushed when did they start calling him babe? He did notice Michael narrowing his eyes at Jaime, who smirked under his stare. Calum appeared with the chai and wrapped his arm around Ashton's waist which had him squirming. Michael stared long and hard at the hand around his waist before shaking his head and with a forced smile and paid for his drink before leaving.

"Okay, what the hell was that" Ashton snapped at the two boys shoving Calum's arm off him a dark blush staining his skin.

"Experiment one complete" Calum smiled at Jaime before giving him a high five.

"Wait.. what?" Ashton sputtered glaring at both of them.

"Oh, we just wanted to see if he would get jealous if he did, we would know if he liked you or not," Calum replied a triumphant smile plastered on his face.

"Such idiots" Ash mumbled returning to the register.

That's when Josh decided to come down "Eh, nice work guys" he said high fiving Jaime and Calum.

Ashton gaped at both of them, "You were in on this too?" Ashton frowned crossing his arms over his chest.

" Oh C'mon mister grumpy pants I think you need some fun in your life" Josh replied pinching his cheek.

Ashton wanted to sink into the floor sometimes he wished he never decided to get this damn job in the first place.


	4. 0.4

For the rest of the day Ashton was left wondering why on earth he would trust anyone to get him a date or possibly a boyfriend. He shook his head, letting out a frustrated huff because he didn't need anyone right now, not when he was still afraid of his own memories he couldn't explain that to anyone, not even Josh. Sure Ashton wanted to tell them, but nobody understands they would just leave him 'like they did' his brain supplied and he curled his hands into fists remembering them.

For the moment he wasn't going to dwell on the past just for one day he was going to live life like he wanted to. Who knew what he was going to do, probably something stupid. He just wanted to forget about himself just for a night, that's when it occurred to him that he was living in New York City and there was more bars than he could count on any corner.

He turned around eyeing Jaime and Calum for a second before speaking up, "Hey, do you guys have any plans tonight?" it was a Friday after all he didn't expect them to say yes.

Calum and Jaime looked at each other before turning to him it was Calum who spoke "Well not really, why?"

Ashton took a deep breath, " I want to get smashed tonight have a little fun."

Jaime raised his eyebrows "Alright princess I guess we could," he responded nudging Calum.

"Oh yeah, that sounds great I needed to go out anyways." The brunette replied.

Now that the plans were made they had agreed to meet at the cafe at 7pm and then head out the bar on 8th street. All their shifts were almost done and Ashton was getting more and more nervous as time wore on because the last time he got absolutely wasted it didn't go well. He tried not too worry to much like he said he wasn't going to dwell on the past. When the clock struck 6 they began to close up because the cafe closed early on Fridays.

Josh had come down and pushed Ashton aside "Are you sure you want to get drunk tonight? I can go with you," he said worriedly.

Ashton nodded his head "I"m sure, that would be nice, yeah if you could go.." he replied giving him relived smile in return.

"Alright, I will tag along, then now go home and get dressed, wear something nice!" he shouted enthusiastically pushing Ashton out the door.

The fresh breeze cut through his body and holding his head up high he began the walk home humming a song to distract himself. Passing by the record shop he saw Michael at the register talking to a tall blonde with a black lip ring. Ashton bit his lip as he watched the two talk animatedly the blonde waving his hands around, presumably telling a story, while Michael smiled fondly at him. For some reason it made Ashton mad, no he was jealous. He couldn't believe it, he is jealous of this boy for talking to Michael whom he had only just met. Yeah, he needed to get wasted tonight, perhaps find someone else just to distract him for the night.

When he reached his apartment, he headed to his closet to pick something out. It's not like he was big on fashion and mostly his shirts were band tees, old and beaten up, with flannels and one leather jacket. He bit his lip, looking through his choices and just decided to go light wash denim jacket, a black joy division t-shirt, light ripped jeans, and his black converse. His hair was still in good shape from this morning so he just lightly ran his fingers through it moving some curls to the side before he looked at himself in the mirror. This really was going to happen, he thought and that made his stomach churn more so he looked away and grabbed his wallet and keys before he changed his mind.

The walk to and from the cafe had taken longer than he had anticipated when he arrived it was 7:10 and everyone was waiting for him. "You ready?" Josh asked, smiling and wrapping an arm around his shoulder Ashton just nodded his head. The boys weren't dressed up but still looked good it was nice seeing them more casual than their usual work attire he felt more like they were friends.

They all head out toward the bar that Jaime had offered he told them they had good beer and nice food. Ashton was excited he had to admit that this was going to be fun just hanging out with the guys and enjoying himself. Jaime walked beside him while Josh and Calum talked to each other.

"So are you excited?" Jamie asked, turning to look at him the street lights warming up his face.

"Well, I haven't gotten smashed in a long time so, kind of, yeah," he replied with a chuckle.

Jaime's eyes widened at the newly presented information "Well then we must make this night special!" he laughed drawing in Ashton with his arm.

The bar was expertly hidden from the busy New York streets. It already looked warm and inviting from where Ashton was standing. The light brick wash was illuminated by the warm lighting placed outside and there didn't seem to be too many patrons inside. The night was young, he was sure that would change soon.

"Where did you find this place?" Ashton asked Jaime looking around.

Jaime glanced at him "Oh, well a friend of mine works here his name is Luke."

"You have other friends!?" Ashton replied with mock astonishment.

"Oh, shut up!" Jaime laughed jostling him with his shoulder.

They group entered the bar finding a corner table in the back it was indeed cozy almost like the cafe. The tables were wood and the stools stood with plush seating and metal frames. The booth they had found was soft and menus were placed in front of them by their server.

When Ashton looked up, he was surprised to see the blonde boy that was in the record shop earlier today. He looked at the name tag, Luke Hemmings.

Jaime let out a happy "Hello" to the boy.

Luke smiled in return "Anything to drink?" he asked, taking out his notepad.

Ashton wanted to get wasted, but at the same time he didn't so he started out small ordering a beer on tap. The rest of the group ordered and then they looked over their menus for something to eat.

"Man, I'm starving!" Calum exclaimed.

"You're always starving Calum" Jaime laughed.

Calum pouted in return "whatever I just enjoy food." Everyone laughed but agreed with him.

It was nice just to talk and laugh it helped him forget his problems. They ordered some wings to share and they drank beer until Ashton felt fuzzy and numb.

Calum gasped amongst eating the last wing "Ash! Don't look now, but your admirer is here."

Ashton didn't take his advice and turned around and caught a glimpse of Michael at the bar sitting on a stool. He turned around and drunkenly giggled.

Jaime red faced from the alcohol let out a laugh "I wonder if he'll come over here," he said wagging his eyebrows at Ashton.

Josh rolled his eyes at the young adults he hadn't planned on getting drunk.

Luke came to their table "Well, he isn't coming over here but, he bought you something Ashton" he smiled, placing a beer on the table before leaving again.

Ashton gazed at the glass wondrously. "Wow, nobody has ever bought a beer for me before," he said amidst hiccups.

Josh interjected with a sly smile, "Well, now someone has so cross that off your bucket list curly."

Ashton pouted and leaned across the table to pinch Josh's cheeks "Why do you call me that" he said.

Josh slapped his hands away "I think you've had too much to drink, let's go shall we?"

Calum who hadn't drank too much, but nodded stretching. They all left money for the beer and wings and started to leave the bar.

"Wait!" Ashton stage whispered.

"What now curly?" Josh asked

"I forgot to say thank you Josh!" Ashton said before Josh could stop him he went to Michael.

"Thank you for the beer you are very nice and your hair looks like a tomato has anybody ever told you tha-" Ashton rambled before a very embarrassed Josh started to drag him away.

Michael stared at the curly haired boy green eyes wide with amusement a smile gracing his lips.

The drunk group, well excluding Josh and partially Calum, set on their way home. When Josh arrived at the cafe he didn't trust Ashton to walk home so he made him stay with him for the night. Calum and Jaime already lived together so Calum was able to get them home safely.

"Goodnight.." Ashton mumbled out between and giggle.

Josh let out a sigh smiling fondly at his friend before helping him up the stairs. He made Ashton a bed on the old couch tucking him.

"Thanks Joshy.." Ashton said sleepily giving him a smile.

"Your welcome Ash now get some sleep" Josh replied before heading off to bed himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post all the chapters that I had already written on Wattpad. Opps, but here is all of them so sorry for the wait you may want to find me on wattpad because sometimes I forget to update here(: I am also posting a Lashton story here for those who ship it just keep an eye out ;) 
> 
> xXTerriblyLost


	5. 0.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting to put the new chapters up here! Sorry (:

Ashton vaguely remembered waking up sometime during the night with someone pulling a blanket up to his chin. When he tried to open his eyes, he winced because the sunlight was too bright and everything felt too loud, especially the noises coming from the kitchen. Ashton groaned and tried to sit up, but immediately regretted his decision resting on the couch for a few minutes.

He heard someone's footfalls getting closer and the sound of a something dropping next to him. Trying to adjust to the brightness he narrowed his eyes to see who it was. Josh stared at him, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement as he gently prodded Ashton's forehead, which had the boy groaning and batting his hand away. Josh chuckled and with him being so close Ashton whimpered and clasped his hands over his ears.

"C'mon sleepy head, I know you feel pretty shitty, but I made you some breakfast, believe me it wasn't an easy task" Josh said, poking Ashton's side which also had the curly haired boy giggling since he was ticklish.

"Fuck.." Ashton said between giggles,"off."

"Your drooling all over my sheets get up you ass" and with that said Josh stood up and left saying he was going to take a shower and Ashton had better get up before Josh dumped a bucket of cold water on him.

Slowly propping himself up with his arm, he winced as his head pounded but saw that Josh had left a cup of tea and an aspirin accompanied with a plate of eggs and toast. Ashton was hungry, so he scarfed down the eggs breaking off the toast in pieces and downing down the tea and aspirin.

Josh came out of the shower a towel around his waist dark hair, dripping on the hardwood "I left you some clothes and a towel in the bathroom, no offense but you kind of stink" he said before leaving to change. Ashton sighed but agreed because he was sure he smelled of booze and sweat. Getting up, he began to make his way to the bathroom occasionally stumbling and knocking into the wall.

When he reached the small bathroom,he sighed, rubbing his temples a bit before going to turn on the water. Once the temperature wasn't scalding hot or ice cold, he jumped in shivering slightly as he adjusted to the water. For the moment the water helped soothe him and his headache was a slight thrum which made him relax. Using Josh's shampoo and body wash he quickly washed himself clean.

"Hey, I was going to go out I could take you home?" Josh yelled on the other side of the door, which startled the boy in the shower.

"Yeah, I'm almost done hold on!" he replied.

Finishing off his shower he climbed out and wrapped himself in a towel drying himself off as best he could. He spotted the clothes that Josh had left for him and he quickly threw on the boxers pulled on a dark blue t shirt that hung loosely considering Josh was a size bigger than him and some sweatpants were also too big and hung low on his hips

After leaving the bathroom, he saw Josh standing by the door scrolling through his iPhone.

"What happened last night?" Ashton asked, looking at his friend curiously.

Josh snorted and paused his scrolling to look up at him "You may have embarrassed yourself in front of Michael."

Ashton looked mortified "I what?!"

Josh laughed before responding "You went up to him and said 'Thank you for the beer you are very nice and your hair looks like a tomato has anybody ever told you that' and like a good friend I am I pulled you away before you said anything else."

Ashton groaned face flushing "Let's go, yeah?" Josh nodded in agreement. Josh's apartment was above the shop so when Ashton stumbled, quite gracefully, he might add down the stairs he saw that the shop was closed.

"You closed on a Saturday?" he questioned his friend

"Yeah, figured none of my employees would've shown up anyways," he replied, giving Ashton a knowing look.

Ashton frowned, but he understood they head out the back way instead of the front. "You want to go the long way?" Josh asked.

Ashton smiled at him for being thoughtful "Yeah, that would be nice" he replied. Ashton was not ready to pass by the place that he was mugged, or well not mugged.

Of course people stared at Ashton he looked horrid he bet plus he was just wearing sweats and a jumper that didn't seem to go with his converse he had on. While they walked the way to Ashton's house he and Josh had small talk, but it was mostly filled with silence. The silence was nice, it wasn't awkward at all.

As they were passing by that record shop Ashton had engraved in his memory he slowed down. Josh slowed down with him raising an eyebrow as he saw Ashton staring. Michael was working today and Ashton was just staring at him creepily.

Josh let out a huff of amusement "Well if you fancy the kid why don't you go inside and talk to him?"

Ashton blushed "I don't think-"

"Nonsense! Go on talk to him I'll even go with you" Josh said, nudging him across the street toward the shop.

Ashton's heart was racing as they were right in front of the record shop it was Josh who rolled his eyes and opened the door for him. A ding of the bell had Ashton cringing, but he went in and was greeted by Luke the same Luke they had met at the bar yesterday.

"Hi Ashton and Josh nice to see you guys again" he asked his blue eyes lighting up.

Josh spoke up for him "Nice to see you too," he smiled at Luke and the teen nodded giving them a smile then leaving.

Josh was always there for him when he couldn't be bothered to speak to anyone Ashton was relatively a shy person. " There seem to be good things here look around" and with that Josh left him. Ashton wanted to drag him back, but he was an adult and he knew he couldn't rely on Josh forever.

Ashton hummed as he walked along the aisles of records thumbing through a few he did see a few he liked like Green Day, Blink 182, and more. As he was walking along he felt someone staring at him and he looked up, seeing Michael stare at him before looking away. Ashton blushed, looking down again refusing to look up. Josh soon found him and nudged him asking if he was ready to go and Ashton nodded.

When up at the register they payed for their things Michael sadly wasn't there, but it was Luke who was. While he was checking them out he smiled at Josh "So you trying to help Ashton talk to Michael?" he said

Josh chuckled "Yeah, Ash is always just a little shy around people," he said draping his arm on Ashton's shoulders.

"I was just telling Mikey to go talk to him, but I think they just like staring at each other," he said snorting before handing them their bags.

Josh laughed "Well, I had to practically drag Ash in here, but its progress." Luke nodded in understanding before waving the pair off giving Ashton a reassuring smile.

While leaving Ashton felt a pair of eyes on him again, but he didn't look back. Josh still had his arm draped upon his shoulders as they walked along the sidewalk. It wasn't too cold the sun was starting to warm the sidewalks that weren't covered by shadows. When they arrived at Ashton's apartment Josh pulled him into a hug which surprised Ashton.

"I care about you kid so be careful, alright?" Ashton smiled because nobody had ever cared so much for him before.

"I promise to be careful, thanks Josh," he said and with that Josh left.

It was amazing to have a friend who cared for him since Ashton never really had one he felt happy for the first time in a while. When he opened the door to his apartment, he noticed that it wasn't too dirty just a few clothes scattered about. The curly haired boy sighed, he didn't have a lot of things and it made him somewhat sad. Although he knew what the reason was he just ignored it and decided to watch TV for the afternoon. It was his lazy day to catch up on his week and just relax, he figured he deserved that much after having a crazy week. With that, he settled down watching Friends re-runs.


	6. 0.6

As the dark was creeping around Ashton's apartment he realized that he hadn't gone outside since that morning. Of course he wasn't the person to exercise often, but he was outside at least 3 or 4 times, on a regular, day. So decided to at least get some fresh air, he slipped on his converse and headed out of the apartment.

The cold air whipped around him and Ashton had to occasionally bite his lips to keep them from freezing. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...' he thought to himself rubbing his arms. He had let his legs guide him to where he wanted to go and he ended up in front of the record shop. The curly haired boy mentally face palmed 'of course I would lead myself here' he thought frustratingly.

He noticed movement inside the shop, though it seemed they were locking up. Then he saw Michael in the window turning the sign to closed and locking the front. Ashton immediately went behind a corner hiding next to a dumpster. This guy might think Ashton was stalking him and that would leave a bad impression.

Suddenly he heard a cough next to him, which had him jumping in the air in surprise. A familiar chuckle echoed throughout the small alley "Man, I've never seen anyone so scared not even Mikey." Ashton turned around to look at the blonde who still had a smile gracing his lips blue eyes lit up with amusement.

"Jesus Christ, Luke you scared me" Ashton cried out holding his hand over his heart trying to calm himself.

"What are you doing here anyways?" he asked, staring at the blonde.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, I was just taking out the trash if you were wondering" he replied cocking an eyebrow.

Ashton rolled his eyes, " I was just out for a walk.."

"In an alley hiding behind the dumpster in front of where I work?" Luke questioned to which Ashton raised his hands in surrender.

"Okay, look I went for a walk and ended up here I hid because I didn't want Michael to think I was a stalker or whatever."

Luke let out another chuckle "Oh, and hiding sure helps you with not trying to be a stalker, but hey I get it, we got to great lengths to see someone " he replied. Although Ashton noticed a slight frown as he said that it was immediately replaced by a grin.

"Listen Ashton? Right, okay well Mikey is just leaving and I know he likes to hang out at the Central Park since his apartment is close just meet him there" he said. "I'm not judging" he added, smirking at Ashton.

Ashton sighed punching Luke lightly "Alright, I guess I could go walk around the park not because I want to see Michael," he replied starting to slip out of the alley. He heard a last snort from Luke and a "good luck" before he was out of earshot.

"Well, that went spectacularly" Ashton mumbled to himself as he started to walk towards Central Park.

The park was at least a good 10 minutes away from the record shop so when he arrived the stars were dotting the already darkened sky. It was hard to notice them, but he saw a few in the sky. Because the park was free from buildings he could see the sky above him better. Some trees did obliterate his view.

The curly haired boy didn't want to seem desperate to run into Michael so he sat on the grass close to the lamplight. The grass was crunchy because of the leaves starting to litter the ground but Ashton didn't mind. He hadn't checked his phone so he retrieved it from his back pocket. 'No New Messages' he read. It was a good thing he had brought his headphones so he plugged those in and started to listening to "Hear You Me" by Jimmy Eat World.

While he was lost blissfully in his music until he felt someone sit beside him. He stiffened until he turned and saw a familiar face, Michael.

"What are you listening to?" the boy asked him softly and it was his voice, so captivating and soft also with a slight Aussie accent.

"Um.. Hear You Me by Jimmy Eat World" Ashton replied awkwardly. Michael smiled and his smile made Ashton's heart skip a beat

"I love that song and great band" Michael replied the lamps illuminating his pale features.

"I know you," Ashton blurted out before he could even understand what he was saying. Michael looked startled for a second, but was amused.

" I know you too somewhat" he replied, giving Ashton a lopsided smile.

"Do you always like chai tea or would you explore more into coffee?" Ashton asked randomly. The red haired boy laughed and his laugh, made Ashton break into a giggle.

"Yeah, that was a weird question," he said, looking at his hands bashfully.

Michael let out a soft chuckle " I thought it was cute" to which Ashton blushed.

"It's cold tonight" Ashton replied shivering slightly.

Michael frowned as he looked at Ashton concerned "Are you cold?"

Michael was dressed more appropriately for the weather wearing gloves, and large jacket, and a beanie. Currently, Ashton's nose was red and his fingertips were also red he rubbed his arms to get some blood flowing.

"Yeah, it's just I didn't think I was going to go for a walk to Central Park," he replied letting out a small laugh.

"Look, I don't live far from here do you want to head to my place I promise its warm" he said smiling at Ashton.

For his whole life Ashton always feared other people made sure he never had close bonds or never had long term relationships but just in the presence of Michael he never wanted to leave him, ever.

"I guess that would be nice" Ashton said, refusing to meet his eyes. He felt hands gently lift him up, to which he stuttered a "thanks."

The walk to Michael's apartment was filled comfortable silence, which was nice. Ashton stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets hunching his shoulders from the cold. Michael frowned when he glanced at Ashton, who was shivering, then took off his jacket.

"Here I figured you'd need it more than me" Michael said softly.

Ashton was grateful for the jacket, but also felt embarrassed by it, he wanted to make it up to the other boy somehow. Ashton never got anything and now that he did, he wanted to give back because that's what he does. It did irk him sometimes. How do you change your own personality? Ashton couldn't even fathom how he could change one thing, he thought it was better that way.

When they arrived at Michael's apartment Ashton gaped because this kid who worked in a record shop lived in one of the most expensive apartments. Ashton stopped short balancing on the balls of his feet, biting his lip nervously as a doorman opened the door for Michael giving him a short "Hello Mr. Clifford" as a greeting.

Michael sensed Ashton wasn't following and turned around to eye him "You coming?" Ashton couldn't use his own words so he nodded and followed him quietly.

The lobby was elegant high ceilings made the place seem more open there was gold furnishings with red accents that made the lobby seem warm and pleasant. Ashton relaxed as the smell of vanilla wafted around him almost wrapping him in a haze.

Michael led them towards the elevator that looked like it could hold 15 people compared to Ashton's crappy elevator that hardly ever worked. The other boy punched in the level, which was 15, and they went up. Ashton prepared himself for the lurch but it didn't come and he let out a breath he was holding, that was the reason he never took the elevator he was always afraid to get stuck.

Now that they were alone again Michael turned to him "I know you're confused right now, but I promise I'll explain.." he said

Ashton chewed his lip again, he noticed Michael staring at his lips and he stopped. "Yeah," Ashton responsed he was nervously thinking 'What did I get myself into?'

Then the elevator came to a smooth stop which Ashton hardly noticed and then entered a hallway. Even the hallway seemed more expensive than Ashton's whole apartment and he mentally noted that he would never take Michael home.They padded down the carpeted hallway until they reached a door.

"Here we are," Michael said cheerfully using his key to open the door. Again for the third time that day Ashton was breathless.

Michael's apartment was grand, to say the least. Beautiful dark hardwoods started from the entrance into the living room before leading into the kitchen where there was tile. There were ceiling high windows that gave a breathtaking view of the city. Michael's apartment was expensive the couches were leather and a giant flat screen rested on a dark red wall. The dark red gave off the same feeling as the lobby downstairs, warmth and comfort. It did help Ashton relax some, but he worried about being here.

Suddenly Ashton felt self conscious wearing his older gray t shirt that he had overused a lot of times and his old black jeans that were tattered at the knees, hell even his converse stood out against the dark floor. Unconsciously he combed his hair with his fingers, his unruly curls making him more self conscious than ever.

Michael shuffled his feet "Have a seat I'll go warm up some tea" then he padded off to the kitchen. Debating Ashton followed Michael instead of sitting down, he didn't want to mess anything up. Michael didn't complain though he just began to make the tea. The lights were dim not too bright and with the warm radiating around him, he stripped off the jacket.

"So how does one work in a record shop yet live here?" Ashton inquired staring intently at Michael's back watching his muscles flex. Michael turned around green eyes locking with Ashton's he gave him a warm smile.

"Well, you see having a wealthy father does have its perks, although when you don't want to scare away strangers you learn to loath it" he chuckled.

Ashton rolled his eyes "Well, it has certainly left a big impression. So why do you work at the record shop if you could easily just not work?" he questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, you see Mr. Irwin when you have everything handed to you, you start looking for something that you can show yourself that you are capable of something," he replied inching closer toward Ashton until the curly haired boy could feel his warmth radiating off of him.

Having no control Ashton's face flushed, he he felt more self conscious than before biting his lip nervously.

"Has anyone told you that when you bite your lip they can't control themselves around you?" Michael whispered breath ghosting over his lips.

Then, as they locked eyes again Michael leaned down to capture their lips in a kiss. The kiss caused fire to spark between them and Ashton felt like he was burning because someone had just struck a match between them. Ashton hooked his arms around Michael's neck once they parted, they rested their foreheads against each other, catching their breath.

Somehow Ashton was sitting on the granite counter top with Michael's hands under his shirt on his back. Ashton swallowed visibly "No, I don't think anyone has ever told me that" he said shakily.

Michael stared at Ashton intently "Well, they should" he replied a delicate smile gracing his lips. They parted and Ashton still felt like his skin was ablaze, but as Michael turned to check on the tea it simmered to warmth. Michael passed him a cup of tea to which let out a grin when he saw it was chai.

Ashton sipped the tea as he stared outside the window it was dark and Ashton assumed it was late as well. " I should get going I mean I have work tomorrow and-"

Michael shut him with a chaste kiss "It's fine, but before you go, would you want to go to dinner tomorrow?" he asked, gazing up at Ashton to which unconsciously he chewed on his lip again.

"That sounds great," he replied. Ashton was somewhat shocked by his answer because ever since the incident, he had kept everyone at an arms length and he never got involved in relationships but here he was agreeing to go on a date.

Michael grin was worth it though the red headed boys smile, warmed him again and he promised himself that he would always make him smile. Lowering himself on the ground Ashton wrung his fingers in front of him. "I guess I should start walking, then" he said then began toward the exit.

He felt fingers bring his body in a solid chest, then something covering his shoulders "Wear my jacket its cold outside" Michael said before kissing the top of Ashton's head. Ashton blushed when he finally escaped Michael's embrace.

Of course it was going to take him some time to figure out exactly how he was going to get home, but while he was walking along the streets his fingers buzzed and his whole body felt, alive. For a split second Ashton thought he was dreaming because how could he found someone so great someone who made him think that for the moment everything was alright.

How.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work and fan fiction so sorry if there any mistakes. This story is also up on my wattpad @MyCaptainAsh and I will be trying to update regularly.


End file.
